Socket-shaped housings and complementary plug connectors are well known, and are used in a wide variety of applications, ranging from consoles of control cabinets to body components in automobile construction. The housings receive a standardized plug connector based on industry or company standards required for the desired purpose, such as for power and/or data transfer. The plug connector is held in place by the housing, which is in turn, attached to a support structure. The housing and the plug connector, as a unit, are used as a socket by connecting together with a mating plug having a complementary structure to the plug connector.
In many applications, the housing, plug connector, and cable are exposed to operational vibrations, which result in a relative movement between the plug connector and the mating plug. This movement often results in wear to electrical contacts positioned in the plug connector over time, in the form of friction, oxidation, or rubbing through.
Conventional methods of reducing vibrationally induced wear include integrating a cable collar in or on the connector, as shown for example in German Patent Application No. 10 2009 032 393 A1, European Patent Application No. 2 228 870 B1, and German Patent Application No. 10 2012 102 212 A1. However, the integrated cable collar adds additional length and bulk and does not always allow for universal application without requiring connector modification.
There is a need for electrical connectors that have reduced vibrational wear on the electrical contacts, while allowing for universal application.